El Recuerdo de una Plática Reconfortante
by Th3F4lcon-Bl4ckBlu3
Summary: Ella no tuvo el mejor comienzo en ese lugar al que ahora llama hogar. Pero gracias a alguien que le demostró su apoyo en esa noche de tristeza, no se rindió y logró convertirse en una de las mejores Maestras de Kung Fu. (La imagen de portada le pertenece a:@infini-tree)


**¡Bienvenidos/as lectores/as de FF! A este One-shot que tiene una cierta conexión con un Fic que de seguro, por el título, ya descubrirán cuál es.**

_**Última edición: 02/06/2020.**_

**Pero, antes de comenzar...**

* * *

**_Kung Fu Panda y TODO lo relacionado a esto NO me pertenece, le pertenece a DreamWorks. _**

**_Yo solo soy un fan al que se le ocurrió una historia._**

* * *

**Ahora, ¡vamos con el Fic!**

* * *

**"El Recuerdo de una Plática Reconfortante".**

Sollozos ahogados se oían a la distancia en esa calmada noche de primavera. El eufónico sonido de la suave brisa llevándose las hojas consigo, y la tranquilidad que estaban viviendo en el Valle en esos tiempos, hacían de esa noche una muy especial.

El Maestro Oogway se dirigía a meditar al Árbol de Durazno de la Sabiduría Celestial, cuando de pronto, oyó a quien parecía ser la nueva hija adoptiva de Shifu, Tigresa, llorando desconsoladamente bajo las ramas de este. Sentada en posición fetal bajo el Árbol.

Han pasado tres semanas desde que ella había llegado un día con el Maestro Shifu al Palacio de Jade como su nueva hija adoptiva. Y ella, en ese tiempo, creyó que Shifu la trataría bien. Al menos, esperaba que la tratase como ya lo había hecho en el orfanato. Pero... Lamentablemente, no fue así.

Oogway, sosteniendo una lámpara de papel con una de sus manos y su bastón con la otra, se acercó a la felina. Y al estar lo suficientemente cerca de ella, preguntó con calma, "¿Tigresa?... ¿Por qué estás despierta a estas horas de la noche?"

Entre sollozos con los ojos llorosos, ella tartamudeó desviando su mirada, "N... No... No puedo dormir..." luego lo miró mientras jugaba con sus dedos, bajando sus orejas. Y temerosa por la situación, le preguntó al Maestro "¡¿Le va a decir a Shifu?!"

A lo que Oogway le respondió, sonriendo entre risas, "No, tranquila, Tigresa. No le contaré nada a Shifu." el Maestro se sentó a un lado de ella, y vio como la pequeña secó lentamente las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos con una de sus patas, "Pero quiero hacerte una pregunta, Tigresa..." curiosa por saber, volteó a verlo, y Oogway terminó preguntándole: "¿Qué te preocupa, pequeña?"

Ella, ahora más calmada que antes, lo miró por unos momentos e, insegura de contarle la verdad a la tortuga, cerró sus ojos por unos segundos. Pero al final, decidió hablarle sobre lo que no la dejaba dormir, "Maestro... Shifu... Él... Haga lo que haga, siempre está esperando más de mí. Aunque haga algo bien, o aprenda a hacerlo mejor... Él siempre espera que lo haga incluso mejor que eso... Y-y no sé si... Pueda seguir con esto por mucho tiempo... Yo solo quiero... Yo solo... Yo..." lágrimas se empezaron a formar en sus ojos, la pequeña felina rayada estaba a punto de quebrar en llanto otra vez, pero de pronto, sintió como la mano de Oogway se posó sobre su hombro para tranquilizarla, y la hizo parar antes de que empezase a llorar nuevamente.

Oogway sabía bien por lo que estaba pasando ella; no lo había experimentado por su cuenta, pero sabía bien por qué Shifu la trataba así. Él había sufrido mucho con todo lo que pasó con Tai-Lung, y no quería que Tigresa siguiese los pasos de su otro hijo adoptivo. Pero tampoco estaba haciendo que con ello la felina se sintiese muy bien que digamos.

"En ocasiones, tenemos que pasar por momentos que nos van a llevar al límite de nuestras capacidades, pequeña Tigresa. Pero una vez que llegamos a esos límites, y los superamos, nos volvemos incluso mucho más fuertes que antes, a la hora de tener que superar las adversidades que nos pueda imponer el destino." Las palabras del Maestro resonaron por un momento en el interior de Tigresa, la pequeña se quedó pensativa por varios minutos. Y con una expresión calmada pero preocupada en su rostro, miró hacia el camino que llevaba devuelta al Palacio.

Segundos después, mirándolo nuevamente a él, con un semblante triste en su rostro y bajando las orejas una vez más, Tigresa le preguntó, "Usted... ¿En verdad cree que algún día pueda llegar a ser una Maestra como usted o el Maestro Shifu?"

Oogway sonrió y se quedó con la mirada perdida en algún punto del cielo, pensativo ante la pregunta de la pequeña felina. "Así que, eso era." Murmuró casi en un susurro para sí mismo, confundiendo a Tigresa, quien lo oyó decir aquello gracias a la gran capacidad que tienen los felinos de oír muy bien a grandes distancias.

Quitándose las últimas lágrimas de sus ojos, Tigresa le preguntó tímidamente a Oogway, "... Era, ¿qué?"

"Estabas preocupada por tu pasado y tu futuro. ¿No es así?" Contestó Oogway, bajando su mirada del cielo, mirando como la felina asintió lentamente con su cabeza. "¿Quieres que te de un consejo?" Ella se lo pensó por un rato, meditando la pregunta, hasta que asintió una vez más en silencio mientras lo veía a él, expectante por escuchar lo que la tortuga tenía que decirle.

"Hay un dicho que creo que te servirá de ayuda para estos momentos en los que dudas sobre lo que fue y lo que va a ser..." ... "_El ayer, es historia. El mañana, es un misterio. Pero el hoy, es un obsequio; por eso se le llama presente._" el Maestro luego de hablar, percibió como la joven felina parecía haberse perdido en lo que había escuchado. Estaba con la mirada perdida en él y luego bajó su cabeza para cerrar sus ojos y abrirlos nuevamente, sonriendo y sintiéndose un poco mejor al respecto de todo lo que le había pasado ese día. Oogway, al verla mejor, le dedicó una breve sonrisa y se levantó de allí para dirigirse nuevamente al Palacio, no sin antes darle un golpe al Árbol con su bastón y hacer caer un fruto en la pata de Tigresa.

"Gracias, Maestro." Las palabras del Gran Maestro no siempre llevaban a dar una respuesta inmediata, pero esa noche, por primera vez en esas semanas que pasó en el Palacio, Tigresa pudo entender perfectamente lo que le quiso decir la sabia tortuga.

* * *

**_En el presente..._**

"Bueno, Po, el pasado se puede explicar por si solo; ya es algo que pasó. El futuro es incierto y nunca se puede saber con certeza que puede llegar a pasar. Por eso, del que te deberías preocupar más, es el hoy y el ahora; el presente. Porque es un regalo, y debes disfrutar de él como tal." Explicó sabiamente y con una gran serenidad en su voz Tigresa, haciendo que el panda se le quedase viendo un poco extrañado mientras se reía por lo bajo.

Tigresa, unos segundos después, se percató de eso y no pudo evitar reírse también para preguntarle: "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

Po seguía manteniendo esa mirada, hasta que se animó a hablar y dijo, "¿Desde cuándo das consejos de vida?, yo creía que solo dabas consejos de combate," y, de manera burlona, el panda le preguntó a la felina rayada.

"Ja. Ja. Oogway siempre me daba consejos cuando me veía triste o preocupada... Y veo que realmente, a pesar de parecer una locura al principio, son muy buenos." Contestó ella, un poco sonriente al recordar esos momentos.

Más específicamente, esa noche en especial.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, bueno. ¿Qué es esto que veo? ¿Acaso es una precuela de uno de mis Fics? ****Tal vez...**

**No sé como ni porque, pero esto se me ocurrió solo al ver la imagen que tiene esto de portada (de infini-tree, la pueden encontrar en Tumblr), en donde Tigresa de pequeña, estaba llorando y Oogway la encontraba así.**

**Y... Ya saben... Mi mente empezó a crear toda esta mini-historia entrelazada con el único de entre todos mis Fics que no esperaba volver a visitar este año ("Una plática relajante"). Pero me gusto el resultado de todo esto. Tampoco sé exactamente el porqué, pero me gustó mucho.**

**Ahora, hablando sobre _ese _otro Fic; tengo buenas y malas noticias. Las buenas son que ya tengo una idea completamente hecha para la segunda parte y estoy escribiéndola, a cuenta gotas, pero está avanzando. Y la mala es que, esa parte será más larga que cualquier otra parte que haya hecho de un Fic desde que empecé escribiendo en FanFiction (podría superar fácilmente las 10 mil palabras por lo larga que es la idea que tengo en mente). Así que, trataré de hacer que la espera valga la pena y esa segunda parte sea como la secuela de KFP (una de las mejores segundas partes que he visto desde que tengo memoria).**

**En fin, espero que esto los haya entretenido (al menos, un poco), y no olviden que las reviews realmente me ayudan a saber qué es lo que creen que debo mejorar con respecto al todo de esto.**

**Me despido de ustedes (por ahora) y, ¡hasta la próxima! ^^**

_~Th3F4lc0n-Bl4ckBlu3_


End file.
